


Penumbra Queen

by sweettoothdinosaur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, French Fries, High School Stereotypes, M/M, Sun in lingerie, a reference to Stacy's mom, this is so fun to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettoothdinosaur/pseuds/sweettoothdinosaur
Summary: Moon is a jockette. Kiawe is a jock. Lillie is a bookworm. Sophocles is a nerd. Hau is a goody-two shoes. Ilima is a preppy dreamboat. Gladion is an awful "bad boy." Sun is the teenage dirtbag. What happens when they get tongue-tied with each other? Will romance ever happen for opposite worlds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is written purposefully the way it is. I do not seek criticism because this story is anything BUT serious.

Her name was Moon Selene. The girl with a dark brown bob haircut. She wore a pair of bright red shorts to match her varsity jacket. She says that it’s for school spirit and it’s true. Students seem to find her competing against the boys in rugby, always exercising, and she got her fame of being a lady of the football team. No one really knew how she managed to convince the board to do this. Some say that she threatened to burn down the school. Others think that she deserved it anyways. 

She walks the halls that are full of shiny name plaques and burgundy lockers. It was a territory that made everyone quiver in fear of her unhidden strength. Rumor says that she used to be a pro-boxer during freshman year. 

Moon may not be a cheerleader, but she was being voted for homecoming queen this senior year. She doesn’t really understand the concept. She only knows that she gets to compete with people for the crown. She loved the thrill of competition. Another thing that she loved was the attention she got from other students in the hall. Freshmen would just buck their knees and she was acknowledged by the rowdy football players. 

Now, she was just walking the empty halls. She got a bathroom pass from the teacher and walked down the stairs to a water fountain. A boy was drinking out of it and didn’t look up at her. She gave an annoyed look at him. 

His name was Sun Elio.The boy with blue-dyed shoulder length hair. He wore a T-shirt that printed out ridiculous quotes with a pair of black cargo shorts. He says that it’s comfy and easy to wear of course. He wore a large cap to match his worn-out converses. He had some stray bandaging on him from skateboarding. If some student needed to throw a huge, last-minute party, he’s your guy. 

He wipes the water dribbling from his chin and gave her a smug grin. 

“I need some help.” Moon demanded and crossed her arms. 

“And what do you want to talk about in my office?” He said. 

“I need to kiss a lady. I think that I’m gay.” She stated. “Is it really true that lesbians ride bikes?” 

“Slow down there, Moon.” Sun waved his hands at her. “First off, you know that there’s this thing called, ‘bisexuality.’ Second, what the fuck happened before you came to me? Lastly, not all of the lesbians ride bikes.” 

“It is kinda a long story…” She began. 

“Just say it.” Sun blinked at her. 

“Okay, you see… I met this girl a few seconds before class and she was, well, nice-looking. I didn’t say that to her face, but I just realized it after I called her a nerd.” The brunette explained, continuing. “I kept on thinking about her because I never saw her here before and she had on some really nice clothes.” 

“Really?” He said with amusement in his voice. “You having some infatuated feelings for a girl-who’s-new-here?” 

 

“Shut up you dick.” She spat at him. “I just want to know if I actually like girls or not.” 

“Fine, fine.” He snorted and handed her a photo. “Just say that to her that I sent you for some romance issues. She will help you with the rest. Her name’s Blue.” 

“Do I really have to say ‘romance issues,’ Sun?” She looked at the photo. 

“Yes.” He answered and began to walk away. “I suggest that you head to class, school’s going to be over in a few minutes.” 

“And what about you?” She narrowed her face. 

“Getting out of P.E. early.” He said and disappeared. Moon sighed and walked into the bathroom to kill time. The mirrors were always spotless and clean. All girls at this school were known to be the all-out bitches. Usually, most of them cared about what they looked like and made a pact to take care of the mirrors. Moon used these mirrors to make intimidating faces at. It was something that most people would’ve fallen for. 

Except for what happened earlier. 

 

Her name was Lillie Aether. The girl with long, platinum blonde locks. She braided them and had straight cut bangs. She wore a white dress shirt under a lavender blazer. Throw in the dark violet skirt and you’d have a complete boarding school uniform. She says that violet is her favourite color and she’s not here for a fashion show. She was the new student at Penumbra High, but everyone knew that she was a nerd. She wore the thick glasses and would always raise her hands in class. Like all of the other girls, she went all-out.

So… she wasn’t a total outcast from the school. 

She moved here on last minute and her mother never said why. Lillie found this unusual and curiosity filled her head. However, she did not ask her mother anything because she knew that her mom only did the best for her and Gladion. 

School was the same as usual. She went to her classes and avoided everyone. All of the noise and social students were distracting and disruptive. She preferred to be in the library or hanging out with her brother’s silent presence. 

Today was… eventful. 

Lillie walked to her sixth period, just like every other day. Her footsteps stopped as a hand slammed against the locker. She decided to seal her lips and look up to see the school’s most athletic sportstar. 

Moon Selene. 

She knew about her already because the jockette was one of the populars. Therefore, the blonde wanted to avoid her as much as possible. She was not looking for any trouble or drama with students in this school. 

A pair of golden eyes leered at the bookworm. Moon popped open her mouth, clicking her tongue. She grinned and said, “Hey, ‘sup nerd.” 

Lillie was not affected by her words and gave her best poker face at the brunette. She’s seen and heard all of the insults and it wasn’t surprising to hear it from the athlete. She had been taught better by her mother and simply said nothing back. The blonde just stood there and faced the other way. She walked the way that her past boarding schools had taught her. Solitude and showing off her clothes was the way to dominate. 

Before anything else could happen, the bell had rung. She was then able to escape to the safety of her class without getting involved with a jock. 

Time passed by quickly and class would be dismissed soon. Lillie didn’t really care if Moon sent her crew to ambush her after school. The preppy girl carried her books promptly and began walking to her house. She lived on the end for the rich kids and their fast cars. She preferred to walk and convinced her mother that it would be good exercise to balance her weight. Her mother was hesitate, but agreed that she could walk back and forth to school. 

Lillie knew that her mother wouldn’t be back until evening, so she just roamed the neighborhood after dropping off the books. Getting out of the house, she walks to the busier side of town. Then dropping by the grocery store. Or market. 

It was an adventure to her because of the vibrancy within the shelves of goods and displayed candy bars. She had the money to buy things, but she wouldn’t be able to take it on the way to her house. Instead, she was forced to window-shop. It was not polite, but she couldn’t hide a candy bar underneath her pillow like every other kid in town. 

“Let me just get out my wallet... “ She overheard a customer at the cashier. After she had heard that sentence, she swore that the speaker ended it with, “shit.” She peered over to the cashier and saw a boy about her age paying for some groceries. It seemed that he must have misplaced his money because he was frantically looking for dollar bills. 

Something about the situation made Lillie walk over and take out her small pouch of money. She slid a twenty-dollar bill at the cashier and the boy noticed. He caught her in the act and his eyes locked at her. Before anything else could happen, Lillie made a break for it ad ran out of the store. 

She may have stayed in this town for two months, but she wasn’t ready for the people. She never wanted to be associated with a person outside of her family’s circles. Her teachers liked her, but she didn’t want to speak with them either. 

Running back to her neighborhood, she swore that she heard footsteps matching her pace. They grew even louder, but she did not want to look back. Suddenly, she heard the same voice from the supermarket. 

“Hey, wait!” She ran faster, until the person sprinted past Lillie and jumped in front of her. She skidded to a stop and took a step back. Suddenly, the boy was holding out a violet pouch in front of her face. “You forgot your wallet.” 

“Oh! I did not realize—” Lillie began to say and paused. Was she actually talking to someone? She looked at him again and saw that he was panting and carrying two bags full of groceries. “I’m sorry for causing you the trouble to return my money. Thank you for returning my things.” 

“It’s no big deal.” He shrugged. “I should be thanking you for giving me money. Anyways, why did you run away?” 

“I did not run away—” She paused again and thought over his question. “...I suppose that I don’t really know why.” 

“Are you just shy?” He asked and she seemed confused. “It seems to me that you were scared of me seeing you.” 

“It’s just that I don’t associate with outsiders.” She replied. “My mom had told me to be careful with people I don’t know.” 

“Alright then.” He said. “I’m Sun and I live a couple of blocks from here. Now you know me.” 

“I don’t believe it works that way, but I should tell you that my name is Lillie.” She sighed and and peered over Sun’s shoulder. She noticed that he lived a couple of blocks away from her own home. 

“I haven’t really seen you around here.” He said and began walking to his house. “Are you, like, homeschooled?” 

“Actually no.” She replied. “I go to the public school here.” 

“Really? I go there too.” He said. “I’m part of the outcasts there.” 

“Outcasts?” She questioned and the noirette sighed. 

“You look new here, so I should explain.” Sun started. He described that there were four major categories that branched into specific types of students. The split of four groups were easily found during lunch in the cafeteria. “Socials get the far left end and nerds take the other end. Jocks sit next to the socials and the outcasts sit next to the nerds.”   
“Why would there be a specific order of seating?” Lillie asked. 

“Jocks like to be near the socials and outcasts, but they never want to be near the nerds. And socials don’t like us outcasts.” He answered and continued how the system was balanced. The conversation had amused Lillie so much that the blonde didn’t realize she was stepping on his property. 

“I never really noticed this.” Lillie blinked at him. Sun was getting his keys when she saw the welcome mat of his front door. She jumped back and surprised the boy. “I apologize for being rude, but I should probably leave now.” 

“Relax, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re welcome to go inside my house.” The boy had unlocked his door. “If you don’t want to, then we could just talk on the patio.” 

“But I don’t want to keep you from doing other activities, though.” She shook her head. 

“It’s like… Friday.” He stated and she blinked. He sighed and went inside his house. “Just wait at the table, I’m getting food from the fridge.” 

Lillie did not expect any of this to happen. Being greeted by a jockette and sitting at a stranger’s front porch. What surprised the blonde was how she kept herself in one piece. 

“I don’t know what snacks you like, but I just got the classics.” Sun came out of his house with two juice pouches and a plate full of peanut-shaped cookies. He gave a pouch to Lillie and started eating the cookies. She began to poke it with a straw as he began the conversation again. “Jocks like to hang out with both socials and outcast because of how one side breaks the rules and the other side is for populars.” 

“Do nerds get along with socials?” She asked and tried nibbling a cookie. 

“It’s kind of a one-sided thing... Because some socials like the nerds because they’re successfully smart.” He said. Then looking at Lillie, he continued. “You are obviously a nerd. You have the glasses and personality for it.” 

“That’s nice to hear…” The blonde was annoyed at him now. 

“Just go with it.” He picked up a cookie. “Plus, I get along with so many nerds... And you just happened to be comfortable talking to me.” 

“That’s because this athlete was annoying me today.” She fumed. 

“Just saying, that is what a nerd would say.” He snorted. “Do you know our famous jockette in the school?” 

“Is it that Moon girl? I had just met her today.” She rolled her eyes and took another cookie. 

“Bingo! What do you think of her?” He asked.   
“Freaking idiot.” The girl answered and the other teenager was ready to laugh out loud. 

“Interesting…” He stifled the laugh and they continued the conversation about their school. 

Sun knew that this must have been the girl Moon was talking about. Thinking about the earlier conversation, he wondered what if… He could just help her out.


End file.
